


Own Me

by Chezu



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezu/pseuds/Chezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With what you are, Fairy Princess, you need to be somebody's or you won't be at all. Eric is handsom, he's rich, and in his own way he cares about you. He really does." Though I hated to admit it, Pam was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place during episode 2 of season 4. However I changed a few things. Hope you like :P  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

“With what you are, Fairy Princess, you need to be somebody's or you won't be at all. Eric is handsome, he's rich, and in his own way he cares about you. He really does.”

Though I hated to admit it, Pam was right. Being part fairy put me in constant danger. After all my blood was the equivalent of crack to vampires, and according to Eirc my scent alone would make them crave me, but could I really trust him? Pam said he cared about me, but was that true? He did protect me when Bill left. If Godric hadn't saved me from that man at that FOTS church, I'm sure Eric would have. He even saved my house from being sold to some stranger. I now felt a little bad for not thanking him for all that.

I looked up at Pam, she was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. Was she waiting for me to think it over? I turned away from her, feeling a little shy now. 

“D-Did Eric really not give up on me? When everyone else thought I was dead?” 

I could almost feel Pam's winning smirk. “He had several of his men look for you in the day time, while he searched at night. He even made me look. By the way, you owe me for that, Precious.” She then shot me a suggestive wink.

Biting my lip gently, I couldn't help but look at the ground. So many thoughts were spinning around in my head. Was I really going to give Eric Northman a chance? I looked to Pam again, she was waiting for me to make up my mind I think. 

“OK say I agree to this... how would I go around... 'accepting'?” 

Pam gave me a large grin, “So basically you want to know how to seduce Eric?” I could feel my cheeks redden. “It's not like I'm use to this sort of thing!” 

She simply laughed at me and grabbed my hand. Before I could say anything we were out the door. What have I gotten myself into?

# # #Eric's POV# # #

It had been a long night. Honestly witches were troublesome. I could still taste that one witch's blood in my mouth. I warned her though, she should of just accepted my offer. Now with my mission from the... 'King'.... complete, I'm free to go 'home' and make my fairy frustrated some more. I couldn't help but grin at the thought. I wonder if she liked the gift I got her. It was one thing that girl didn't have any state of the art stuff in her house, but no microwave? No wonder she was so innocent, she was living in the stone age pretty much.

As I come to the farm house, I noticed all the lights were out. I could tell Sookie was inside still, and awake. So why? I made my way inside, and looked around. I then noticed the door to my room was open. I could see a soft glow coming from it. I knew my little fairy was down there. 

“Curiouser and curiouser...” I mused as I made my way to the door. What surprises did my southern belle have in store for me?

Coming to the edge, I bi-passed the step by jumping down to the ground. The sight before me made me stop dead in my tracks. The room was lit up by candles on the night stand, and in the center of my bed sat Sookie. In nothing but a red sheer bustier with a matching red thong and thigh hi stockings. I felt my fangs instantly drop.

I could see her looking at me nervously. Waiting for me to say something I suppose. She looked so vulnerable in that outfit. It was definitely not something she was use to wearing. Giving her my usual smirk I slowly made my way to the bed. Stalking up to her like a lion about to pounce on an innocent gazelle. 

“My, my, Miss Stackhouse. Being in a man's room in such a... delicious outfit could give one the wrong idea...” 

I watched as her cheeks tinted red and she bit her lower lip gently. I felt my pants tighten. Only she could look so innocent in such a sexy outfit. It was criminal!

When I reached the bed, I slid my jacket off tossing it off to the side. The bed sunk as I sat on it in front of her. I looked into her blue eyes, “I take it this is your answer to my offer?” My fairy looks away shyly, giving me a simple nod. I could feel her shiver as my fingers slid softly against her smooth cheek. “So you will be mine?” I ask, and she simply gives me another nod. She wasn't going to get off that easily though. 

I moved my fingers softly under her chin, and forced her to look into my eyes. I could feel her body shiver again. Oh how I wanted to just throw her down and ravage her body till she passed out, but no I was going to torture her a little first. 

My hand began to glide over her body. First to her neck, then down between her breasts. I could hear her take a sharp in take of breath when I reached her navel and instead of going lower, my hand moved to the side to rest on her hip. My other hand moving to join it on the opposite side. 

Gently but quickly, I moved her so she was sitting on my lap. Legs on either side of mine, making her spread wide. In this position she was open, and she couldn't stop me. I couldn't help but smirk against her ear. 

“How am I to know you really mean it?” I asked her as my hands slid up her body to her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. She moaned slightly has my experienced hands moved against her breasts. “Hm I know... All you have to do is say: 'Please Eric make me yours! Fuck me please!' as loud as you can.” I held back a laugh, when my little fairy turned her head to give me a glare. Now that was the Sookie I was use to! 

She didn't have time to yell at me however, she was to busy moaning as my fingers moved against her panty glad crotch. I could feel the heat radiate through the red material. The sounds she made as I tweaked her body, were beautiful. More then I could ever dream of. Yes this woman is and forever will be mine. I would make sure of it. 

With a flick of a wrist, I ripped the panties off. Wanting them out of the way. My fingers sliding against her core. 

“You are so wet for me lover.” I whispered into her ear, making her shiver once again. My fingers teasingly begin to probe her opening, as I find my mouth kissing and nipping her neck. My fangs begged to have a taste. Not yet though.

As I continue to toy with her body, I know she's getting frustrated. My movements are to soft to actually drive her over the edge. She would understand after tonight. After tonight her body would only long for me. 

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

The torment seemed to last forever. My body was hot, and I knew I had to be a mess between my legs. Eric knew how and where to touch to drive me insane. I desperately tried to close my legs, but Eric's own legs prevented that. There was no escape from the torturous pleasure. He really was going to make me say it, and at this point I could care less for my pride. I licked my lips and gripped his pants. 

“Please Eric...!” I pleaded, but his movements didn't quicken or cease. I couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration. 

I knew what he wanted me to say, but the words wouldn't come out. I was scared. Even though it all felt wonderful, and Eric wasn't hurting me. Maybe I was nervous about being intimate with another man. What if Eric betrays me just like Bill did? Or worse? 

As if sensing my troubles, I felt Eric's hand move from my breast to my cheek as he turned my face to his a little. His blue eyes looking into mine. A slight smile on his lips. “You can do it Lover, just say the words.” 

The way he said it wasn't domineering, it was encouraging. I could see the need and wanting in his eyes. He was holding himself back. He was in as much torment as I was. Though I could tell he enjoyed teasing me, right now he just wanted me so badly. 

With a slight intake of breath, I had my resolve. “Please Eric... Make me yours! Fuck me please!” 

Before I could even blink, I found myself under Eric now, his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I could feel all the desire Eric had for me. Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him back just as much. His lips felt amazing against mine. When I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly, granting him entrance. The kiss deepening. What was only a few minutes, seemed like hours when he broke the kiss. My heart was pounding away in my chest as I panted. I watched longingly as Eric sat up looking me over. 

# # #Eric's POV# # #

I felt my fangs drop, there was no use holding them back any longer. The sight of Sookie looking at me with need as her chest rose and fell due to her panting, was to much. I soon found myself ripping off the bustier and throwing it to the floor to join her thong. She now lay before me in nothing but the red thigh highs. This sight was all mine now. No one would see Sookie like this, the once proud southern belle begging to be touched. This image was all mine. I doubted Compton ever brought her to such a state. I would have to show my little fairy pleasure she has never experienced before. Starting tonight...

I quickly ripped off my shirt, and leaned down to capture Sookie's nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirling around the hard nub. Sookie moaned and gripped the pillow above her head lightly. While I distracted her with my mouth, I removed my pants, good thing I barely wear boxers anymore. Then I positioned myself at her wet entrance. I heard her gasp, and give a slight gulp. Moving up to look into her eyes, I saw she was scared. 

“What's wrong, Lover? You have nothing to be afraid of with me.” I spoke to her softly so I wouldn't scare her further. 

She looked away blushing, “I-It's to big...” I looked down at her confused. When she realized I didn't understand she continued to speak. “Y-Your...thing... t-there's no way it'll fit in me.” 

After she explained it to me, I found myself trying to hold my laughter in. She noticed this and gave me a slight glare. This just made her look more cute. 

“You're laughing at me!” 

“Not at all lover” I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “It'll fit Sookie, I promise. It might be uncomfortable at first, but I promise you will feel nothing but extreme pleasure soon after.” 

My words seemed to make her relax slightly, and I sat back rubbing my tip against her. Deciding she was indeed wet enough, I began to work myself in. Gods she was tight. Compton must have a pencil dick. That thought pleased me.

When I managed to get myself all the way in, I leaned down and kissed Sookie lightly. 

“See? That wasn't so bad right?” 

She blushes up at me, “I feel so full Eric.” 

I chuckle and kiss her again before I begin to thrust in and out of her at a gentle pace. Her walls squeezing me. When she begins to meet my thrusts. I quicken my pace, my lower body beginning to pound into her. She breaks the kiss to call out my name. Chanting it almost. I can tell she's getting close. One will have to do tonight. Dawn is nearing. However I will definitely make it up to her tomorrow night. I can't help but smirk at that thought. 

Moving her hair away, I move and quickly sink my fangs into her neck. Making her scream out my name as she cums. When the first drop of her fae blood hits my tongue, I cum with her. Her blood is so exquisite. After a mouth full, I pull back and lick the mark. I can feel my lover panting under me. I move to look into her eyes and smile. Licking my lips at the remains of her blood. 

“To much, lover?” 

Sookie's cheeks blush once again, “I've never felt something like that before.” 

“You mean an orgasm?” She nods and looks away embarrassed. 

Pulling out, I move to lay next to her. Stroking her side lazily. 

“Well I promise it'll be the first of many lover. Now lets discuss what brought this on. Not that I'm complaining, because I would never complain about finding you in my bed.” 

She turns to me using my arm as a pillow. “Pam actually...” 

I move a blond lock behind her ear. “My Pamela?” I'll have to get her those shoes shes been hounding me about. 

Sookie nods her head lightly as she snuggles more against me, “I went to your office to try and ask her for help about getting my house back from you, and we talked a little. She helped me see you actually do care about me in your own way... and out of all the vampires I have come to known, you've protected me and have never lied to me. Withheld the truth yes, but that was mainly to protect me right?” I nod and she continues. “Even then you always tell me things I ask about. I know given what I am. Fairy or telepath. I know now it would be safer for me to belong to someone. After thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that, out of everyone, I would only want to be yours...”

I smile and kiss her softly, “A wise choice. I promise I will never lie to you or hurt you Sookie. I will protect you till I meet my true death. Which I assure you will not be happening any time soon. Now to insure your protection I would like to do something.” 

“Like what?” 

“A blood bond. If we do this, I will be able to find you and sense if you're in danger. Also if you are my bonded, no other vampire or supe can touch you. If they do I could issue for them to face the true death. It's more permanent then the bond you had with Compton and if you do a blood bond three times... It pretty much means we're married.” 

Sookie sits straight up looking down at me, “M-Married?? You want me to marry you??” 

I chuckle and sit up as well, “I'm not saying we have to do all three right now, two should be enough for now. I know it's a little to soon for that.” 

She calms down a little. “...Ok. How do we do this then?”

“We'll worry about that tomorrow night. Right now the suns about to rise and I can tell you're exhausted.” I have he lay back with me, me spooning behind her. 

She chuckles, “I guess my legs did magically open for you.” 

I chuckle and kiss the back of her head. She soon falls asleep, a happy smile on her face. I quickly text my day man, Bobby, something before going dead for the day. I couldn't wait to wake later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: In case you couldn't tell, a few things are going to be different. Most likely brainwashed Eric will not make an appearance sadly, but hopefully this will please you guys ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had lost the passwords from my email and AO3 account, but I have fixed that all up. I finished this on FF a few months ago, so I'll be posting up the chapters periodically on here. If you want to read it all out now. It's still on FF. 
> 
> The ANs are from when I posted this up on FF.

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I'm sorry for the typos in the last chapter ^.^: I forgot my auto spell check function was still on my laptop and it messes up sometimes. It's really strange... but I went back and fixed all the mistakes I hope. Thank you for pointing them out, revjo. I'll try and be a little more careful. 

 

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

 

If there was one thing I have learned from being with Eric so far, it is be careful how he falls asleep with you. I woke up about ten minutes ago, and have not left the bed. Not for the reasons you're thinking I assure you. It seems that when Eric goes dead for the day, and he's holding you, it's like you are in a vice grip. His arm will seriously not move and I need to go to work in a hour.

 

After a lot of prying and wiggling later I managed to get out of his arms. I head up out of the cubby, careful not to let any sunlight in by accident. As I walked out of the room I noticed something on my kitchen table that wasn't there last night. In the center of the table were two dozen blood red roses and a large black box with a card on top. Curious, I made my way over to the gift and open the card first.

 

_Good morning lover. Last night was amazing._

_Please do me the honor of wearing this tonight,_

_Pam will pick you up from work and bring you to_

_Fangtasia. Have a wonderful day, and see you tonight._

_-Eric_

 

I can't help but smile a little as I open the box. To my surprise inside was a beautiful red dress with black ribbon under the bust, as well as matching black heels and a black pearl necklace. This was to much! Don't get me wrong, I love them, but we just started this relationship! Oh gosh he wasn't planning to buy me things every time we did it was he? I would have to have a serious talk with my viking later.

 

I vaguely wondered how he got all of this done before sunrise, but I figured I would just ask him later. Right now I had to get ready for work.

 

After a shower and putting on my uniform, I made my way to Merlotte's. To my surprise, I see Tara at the bar. I quickly hug her making her jump.

 

She turned and smiled at me, “Sook! You're working today...” Her question drops slightly when she looks at my neck. I gave her a confused look, then touch my neck. I could feel two punctures. Shoot Eric didn't heal them! How did I miss those?

 

Tara took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. Lafayette stopped cooking for a second to look at us.

 

“Hooka what are you doing?”

 

Tara shot a glare at her cousin, “Shut it bitch.” She then looked back at me. She wasn't angry, she just looked worried. “Sookie, did Eric force himself on you?”

 

I could see Lafayette stop and come over to to join us, “What??” He noticeed the bite marks, “Shit...Where is he? I don't give a crap if he's the oldest vampire in history, I will stake his ass if he hurt you.”

 

“No! Guys honest!... i-it wasn't forced...” I felt my face go aflame.

 

Both cousins stared at me.

 

Tara was the first to speak, “But you told me you two weren't together...”

 

“We weren't, until last night. I agreed to be his, and before you two go and tell me the many reasons why that was stupid of me hear me out. Because of... what I am. I am in constant danger. If I'm Eric's he can protect me and the vampires will back off because of his place in the vampire world as well as how powerful he is. He has done bad things in the past, but lets face it, what Bill did was worse. He does care about me. Heck after one night, I woke up to two dozen roses, a beautiful dress, shoes, and a necklace.”

 

Lafayette grinned, “You go girl! I won't say I agree wit your choice, but hey if yous happy it's ok in my book.” He hip bumped me then went back to work.

 

Tara just sighed and gave me a defeated smile, “Ok... I ain't happy... but ok. However, if he hurts you I will stake the bitch.” We both chuckled and hugged before I went to clock in.

 

When I entered Sam's office to put my things away, I saw him go to greet me, but then he stopped. I could really kill Eric for not healing them before he went to sleep.

 

“Sookie...”

 

“Please don't Sam, I just had this conversation with Tara and Lafayette. All you need to know about it is I'm Eric's no-.”

 

“Eric's? _That_ Eric?? Dammit Sookie! Do you know how dangerous he is?”

 

I simply just sighed and finished putting my things away, “I really don't want to discuss this with you right now Sam, and I have work.” Without waiting for another argument to start up, I left his office.

 

Honestly! Can't people just trust my decision. Ok granted, deciding to be Bill's was a big mistake, but I wasn't an idiot. I knew Eric was dangerous and had done many bad things in the past, but right now he was doing nothing but protecting me. Trying not to dwell on it any more, I slapped on my crazy Sookie smile and started working.

 

# # #Eric's POV# # #

 

After waking up, I just laid in bed relaxing. I could still smell Sookie in the room. If that had been another day dream, I would have had to vent out my frustrations out on someone... _ **painfully**_. I could feel her through our small bond. It was faded slightly, but at least it wasn't completely gone like it had been for a year. I would have to ask her about that. Where in the hell did she run off to? My thought process is interrupted however by my cell. The 'King' was calling to ask about the witches.

 

I reluctantly picked it up and informed him of the events last night. Minus me making Sookie scream in my bed. That would come later, I smirked.

 

“So they agreed to stop practicing?”

 

“Yes I have warned them, if they start up again I will have to rip their leader's heart out and use it as a juice box.”

 

After a few more words, not really caring about what he was talking about, I was finally able to get away. As I moved to get dressed, I noticed Sookie's shredded red outfit on the floor. It made me hard just remembering what occurred last night in this very room. Sookie had surprised me. I never pictured in my wildest fantasies she would put on such an outfit. Though there was that one day dream I had with her dressed as a nurse. I wonder if I could talk Sookie into that... Halloween is just around the corner.

 

Those thoughts would have to come later however. I needed to finish preparing for tonight. There was much to do, now that Sookie is mine officially. We would have to do the first blood exchange tonight, then we would have to discuss a few things... Like her working at that dump run by that shifter. I would rather Sookie just let me take care of her, but knowing my little fairy she would hate being a kept woman. Most women would love the idea, but not Sookie. That's one of the quirks I like about her though. She's not like other women.

 

I made my way to Fangtasia soon and found Pam in my office, smirking happily.

 

“You seem in good spirits Master, good night last night?” She smirked at me.

 

I smirked right back at her, “Yes actually and thank you for that 'gift' you had 'wrapped' for me.” She chuckled and handed me the reports for the day. “Speaking of which, you will be picking up my _lover_ in a few hours and bring her back here.”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

She then left me to watch over the club. Through our small bond I could feel Sookie's annoyance and slight anger. Yes, I would have to talk her into quitting. Whatever was causing her to feel this way pissed me off. I was certain I would of probably killed whatever or whoever caused her distress while she worked. Work was stressful enough, and if Sookie got sick I would not be amused.

 

Leaning back in my chair, I stared up at the ceiling with a smirk. I, Eric Northman, once known for my cruelty, was worrying about a human girl's health. Godric would probably be amused and happy at this sight.

 

# # #Sookie's POV# # #

 

The day was uneventful really. Arlene and Terry came in with their son, Mikey, and Arlene freaked out about her baby's soul or something. Terry said it was on account of lack of sleep. I hope she doesn't get sick or nothing. A few people shot some nasty thoughts at me about being served by a 'fangbanger'. I was used to those remarks though, I received them often when I was dating Bill. However they still annoyed me. I have seen actual fangbangers, and even though I might have a habit of dating vampires, I was proud to admit I was nothing like them. Most fangbangers would sleep with anything with fangs. At least that's how the ones at Fangtasia were.

 

Needless to say, I was happy when Sam gave me the go ahead to leave. I quickly got my dress and changed in the bathroom. I was amazed to find it was a perfect fit. How does Eric know my dress size? Shrugging, I put the black heels on and checked myself in the mirror. I took my hair down from the high pony tail. Figuring I looked ok, I left the bathroom and saw Pam at the entrance. She smiled in my direction. As my I made my way over to her, I felt like everyone was staring at me. I looked around and found that was true. When I made it to Pam, I noticed her glare at some people then smirk at me.

 

“Your chariot awaits, my lady.” She said sarcastically then lead me out to her car. Before I could get in, Pam stopped me. “If you think I'm going to let you be seen in that dress without a decent make over, you do not know me at all.”

 

I groaned, “Please, Pam, I've had a long day...”

 

“And a make over will make it all better!” Pam grinned. I soon found myself sitting on the trunk of her car as she did my hair and make up. “You never wear make up do you Sookie?”

 

“Never saw the point really. It's to time consuming.” I saw her nod in agreement.

 

“True, but with the right make up, you could knock a man dead.”

 

I snickered, “A bit to late for that Pam.” She chuckled right back. After a few minutes she finished up, and we got in the car.

 

When we got to Fangtasia, we entered the back way which I was not use to. Pam then escorted me to Eric's office to wait for him. I was then alone. I settled myself down on the black leather couch, I felt nervous. Why would I be nervous? It was just Eric! Was it because we slept together? I felt my cheeks get hot remembering last night. I never blushed this much with Bill, what was this power Eric had over me? Whenever I'm around him my heart races and I feel this need in the pit of my stomach. Bill never had this effect on me!

 

I covered my face trying to calm myself. I didn't notice a certain viking vampire enter the room and stand behind me. Soon I felt cool lips on my shoulder, making me shiver.

 

“What has made you so red lover?” Damn his voice, I felt another shiver of need shoot through my body. “Remembering last night perhaps? Or maybe you were thinking about continuing right here in my office?”

 

I blushed more and I heard him chuckle. His hand gently moved my hair to the side and I felt his lips descend onto my neck.

 

“You look beautiful, Lover.” he whispered against my skin.

 

“Thank you.” he chuckled, then vamped over to sit next to me.

 

“Pam did a good job on your hair and make up...” he took my hand and kissed the back of it, “... though I find you more beautiful without make up to be honest.” His mouth moved up my arm, leaving a trail of light kisses. The higher he got, the more I felt my pulse race.

 

When Eric reached my shoulder, he moved and captured my lips. The kiss was a tender one, and I found myself kissing him back. Eric was an amazing kisser, I had to admit. Decades of practice maybe? With a nip on my lip, Eric broke the kiss and just let his hand brush through my hair. I felt myself lean into him.

 

“Long day?” he asked and I nodded, “Well after we're done here, we can go back home. It'll take just a few minutes.”

 

“Why did you want me to come to Fangtasia?” He smiled down at me and continued to run his hand through my hair.

 

“Being Sheriff I have obligations. When I decide to blood bond with someone, I must announce it publicly. I know you don't like being the center of attention, but know I must do this.” I could understand somewhat. Though I didn't like it, I knew it was something Eric had to do as Sheriff. I gave Eric a nod and he kissed my forehead, “Good. Now I want to do a blood exchange before then. I did promise I would explain it more, so you understand better. When forming a blood bond, you exchange blood mutually. When you do this three times, in the vampire world, you would technically be my wife. Like I explained last night, I wouldn't pressure you into that... _yet_.” he winked, “so two should be fine for now. When you do this, not only will I be able to find you and feel what you're feeling, but you will be able to do the same thing.”

 

I looked up at Eric with wide eyes. “Really?”

 

He nodded and moved me to sit between his legs. “I am told the feeling is slightly intense, so be warned.” I then heard a chomp and Eric brought his wrist to my lips. I could feel his blood against my lips. “Drink Sookie.” he kissed my shoulder again.

 

I did as instructed and started to drink from his wound. His blood was one of the sweetest things I had tasted. Was this really blood? As I continued to drink, I felt his fangs sink into my neck. During his first gulp of my blood I instantly felt this surge of overwhelming energy shoot through me. I felt Eric groan and I knew he felt it too. Intense was an understatement! It was the most life altering feeling I had ever felt. Words couldn't even do it justice.

 

Soon Eric's wound healed and I found myself lapping at his skin where it was. He retracted his fangs and did the same to my neck. A growl rumbling through his chest. His hands began roaming over my body sensually, making me lean into him. Everything felt amazing. The feelings slowly faded as we came down from our high. I panted gently and Eric rested his head on my shoulder.

 

“Eric...” I couldn't find the words I wanted to tell him.

 

He seemed to understand as he kissed me. “I know lover... I know... We'll continue later.”

 

He helped me stand, and he followed. He lead me out of his office and out to the bar area. We stood on stage in front of everyone in the bar. It was packed tonight. I saw Pam at the bar smiling slightly. I heard several thoughts shoot at me. Several fangbangers were not happy I was so close to their 'idol' and even more pissed that he was holding me by the waist.

 

_~I'm way hotter then that bitch!~_

 

_~How dare she stand with him!~_

 

_~She looks like a dumb blond... she won't cut it~_

 

I suddenly felt a wave of calm over my body as Eric squeezed my side lightly. Was he doing that? He motioned for the DJ to cut the music off. When it was off he addressed the crowd. 

 

“Attention everyone! I have an announcement! I have blood bonded with this woman, Sookie Stackhouse. She is now mine, and mine alone! Those who insult her or do her harm, are doing so to me as well! Remember this...” He then kissed me possessively to make his point.

 

I kissed back slightly, then he pulled away. Without a second glance at the crowd, he lead me to the back entrance and to his car. We sped out of the parking lot. I'm sure Bill will get wind of this soon and not be happy about it. At this point though I couldn't care less. I didn't regret making this choice. In fact I found myself smiling as my viking took my hand. Holding it as we drove into the night.

 


End file.
